


Make You Feel at Ease

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Feelings, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sad, Scott is a Good Friend, cute sterek, nogitsune recovery, scott fixes everything, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had finally defeated the Nogitsune, destroyed the dark spirit, but Stiles still felt like there was darkness left inside of him. All of his friends, one by one, come to visit the broken boy but no one is able to get through to him. </p><p>It's not until Scott knocks some sense into the one person Stiles needs that things are finally at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel at Ease

**Author's Note:**

> the end of this is kind of like when mickey comes to see ian after all his bipolar shit went down from the U.S. version of the show Shameless. Now this is not based off of that at all the end was just kind of inspired by that so you don't have to watch the show to read this. 
> 
> it is sad in the beginning and I hate myself for that but don't worry cute fluffy sterek feels at the end :) i also realized i forgot Malia existed during season 3b but oh well she's irrelevant when it comes to Derek and Stiles together
> 
> I highly suggest listening to the song ease by troye sivan as it is where the title is from and it explains this fic so well omfg do it i'm emotional

Stiles mentally checked it off as the sixth person who's visited him in the span of two days after Lydia left his bedroom. He didn't need everyone's pity, he didn't need their apologies, he didn't even know why they were apologizing. He had been the monster, he killed people. If anything, Stiles should be apologizing to them.

But he found it in himself that he couldn't. Stiles expected it to get easier each time someone new visited him but he couldn't even say hi to them much less explain his regrets. Deaton said the Nogitsune was gone inside of him, vanished in dust. But Stiles still knew what the darkness caused him to do, who it caused him to hurt. And a part of him also knew that it wasn't just the Nogitsune. The dark fox was feeding off of Stiles' own darkness in his life. So he'd been locked up in his room for a couple days after they defeated all the dark spirits and shit. And one by one his friends had tried to get him out, to at least have a conversation with them. But each person left with an apology and a pitiful look. After Lydia that had been pretty much all of his friends. Well, except for Derek.

First it had been Scott (of course). He stayed with Stiles just talking to him, not expecting to get an answer. Stiles appreciated that and he was thankful for his best friend. But even Scott couldn't fix anything and Stiles hated that Scott was there worrying about him when he had just lost his first love, which was Stiles' fault. They're one sided conversation was quiet and dismal.

Next was Isaac, also devastated from the death of Allison. The boy barely even looked Stiles' in the eye but he still explained how he knew it wasn't Stiles' fault and Stiles should know that too. Stiles said nothing, Isaac left.

Kira came third, still new to the whole group of friends but kind enough to make sure Stiles was recovering well. He really liked the girl, she was good for Scott. And bless her soul, they had met not that long ago and she'd already witnessed Stiles killing and torturing their own friends.

Danny and Ethan came together though Ethan said no words to Stiles. Danny, being the exceptionally sweet guy he was, brought Stiles curly fries and a chocolate milkshake. "I always have a shake when I feel down," Danny had said. Stiles just offered the boy a thankful smile and a sorry one to Ethan.

Lydia was the last of their group but she just sat with Stiles on his bed, crying into his chest while he rocked her soothingly. It was short but it was just...them. Stiles had gotten over his crush on her but still felt loving and protective of the red head after all she'd been through, after all everyone's been through.

Stiles waited another day, no Derek.

~

Scott parked his bike and stomped up the stairs to Derek's loft, throwing open the large sliding door. Cora looked up at him in surprise and with raised eyebrow. "Where is he?" Scott questioned her in a demanding tone. Cora just gave the alpha a sad look and pointed to the windows where Derek stood on the other side on the balcony.

As soon as Scott stepped outside he knew Derek wasn't in a good state. He smelled depressing, broken, drunk. There was an empty glass on the floor next to where Derek stood overlooking the town. Another glass, this one half empty, was clutched in the werewolf's hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek didn't even look at Scott.

"When are you going to come by and see Stiles? He's been stuck in his room all day," Scott said in an angry tone. Derek just took another sip. "And since when can we get drunk?"

"Some wolfsbane shit Peter used to drink," Derek said. "Stuff's nasty but it hits hard." 

It was clear Derek was avoiding the important question which caused Scott to become even more pissed off than he already was. "I know what this is, Derek." Derek let out a heavy breath and finally turned to Scott, face void of emotion. "Stiles' dad used to drink like this, he would tell me. The type to pretend all your problems don't exist. Well, reality check Derek! Our friend is getting over the trauma of being possessed, of being locked in Eichen House, of...of killing people."

"And he's alive now, isn't he?!" Derek dropped the glass causing it to shatter. Scott gave him a look of shock, not used to Derek being like this. "I have things to handle, if you'll excuse me."

The alpha placed a hand on Derek's chest to stop him from going through the door and lightly pushed him past. Then Scott lowered his voice so he wasn't yelling at this. "I know how you feel about him. And we both know how he feels about you. Maybe it's time to stop pretending you're alone through all of this and stop pushing away the one person you care about in my pack. It's time to actually fix something. You can't drink him away, Derek." After that Scott left Derek, left the wolf standing there to ponder what he'd said.

Derek came inside a minute later and grabbed a bottle of water before also grabbing his leather jacket. "Where are you going?" Cora asked in a worried sister tone. 

Derek walked towards the door, not stopping to face her. "To fix something."

~

Stiles couldn't sleep. He slowly turned his head and blinked to stop his dizzy vision to see the time on his alarm clock- 1:07 a.m. He had tried to close his eyes but anytime he even started to drift his mind would wake him back up with visions of screaming and blood and just darkness. Stiles couldn't even cry anymore almost like he was emotionless. He knew he worried his friends and his dad but Stiles had some dark parts about himself revealed throughout the time of the Nogitsune and he couldn't even explain it to his father. So he chose to not explain anything.

He didn't notice the window on the other side of his room open quietly. He didn't notice the figure slip in soundlessly and close it again. He didn't hear the footsteps or breathing. But Stiles did see the face of the one person he needed the most stand next to his bed and look into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Stiles didn't say anything and Derek said no more as the wolf pulled back the blanket to climb in next to the teen. They're bodies immediately fit together like a puzzle and Derek intimately ran a hand down Stiles' cheek before lifting his chin and pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead. Then he rested his own forehead against the side of Stiles' head before closing his eyes. Nothing else happened, nothing else needed to. They were both content with laying there in each other's arms silently, the only sound coming from their breathing and the distant sound of the wind blowing around the trees outside. For the first time since the Nogitsune appeared, Stiles slept soundly wrapped up in the arms of the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
